Runaway pokemon
by A lonely gallade
Summary: A Gallade named Soul and a Gardevoir named Alex run away from their trainer after a change of heart about humans. Pokemon does not belong to me. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1- How it started

I am a Gallade. My name is Soul, and I along with my wife, a Gardevoir named Alex, are eagerly awaiting our battle that we trained together our entire lives for. If only we knew what we were getting ourselves into. I heard the muffled sounds of a crowd cheering and a loud familiar voice of our trainer

"Gallade, Gardevoir I choose you, GO!"

I felt the sensation of flying and instantly, in a flash of light we sprung out of our pokeballs. All around us were screaming people ready to see a fight. I looked at the opponents a Blaziken and an Onix. And this is where our story begins.

"Alex, are you ready?"

"Yes Soul, but I'm nervous"

"Don't be, I'll protect you"

"Ok"

Alex wasn't much of a fighter but she was more powerful than she gave herself credit for. Just as she said that I heard a command "Blaziken use flamethrower!" I looked over and saw a huge stream of fire barreling towered Alex.

"Alex MOVE!"

She turned her head and her eyes widened. She launched herself into the air just in time to dodge the blast.

"So that's how you want to play?" I mumbled under my breath. I started running at the Blaziken with full force. I heard a gasp of shock from almost everyone in the stadium

"What?" I thought "We have a mind of our own too you know."

The Blaziken was preparing for the hit when I launched myself into the air, as the blazikin looked up Alex was right behind me to lay a devastating blow on Blaziken. I landed onto the Onix's head and started to smash its face without the thought of stopping. Unfortunately its thrashing shook me off and I hit the ground with a deafening thud. As I was struggling to catch my breath the Onix grabbed my foot with his tail and hung me upside down in front of him. His vile breath smacked me in the face. He started to swing me around

"Oh $ #&" I said aloud.

He let me go.

I saw my life flash before my eyes. I was heading toward the wall at a speed that I didn't want to think about. Just as my head was about to make contact I stopped. So suddenly that I was confused for a second but then I saw the Blaziken knocked out on the floor and Alex with an arm extended toward me

"Of course" I thought "she used physic to save me!"

I landed on my feet but before I could say thank you,

I screamed "WATCH OUT"

She tried to dive out of the way but Onix's tail was too fast and struck her legs and I heard a sickening '_crunch_' and a blood curdling scream.


	2. Chapter 2- A new beginning

"NO" I yelled.

"O- ONIX NO, R-RETURN" screamed the other trainer now horrified at what she just witnessed.

Now the crowed was silent not knowing what to do as I ran over to where Alex was laying, battered and broken, and fell to my knees. I grabbed her hand and put it to my face.

"Alex my love, are you alright?" there were tears streaming down her face and her response was only a faint whisper.

"Y-Yes"

"This is my fault, if you didn't have to save me than this wouldn't have happened, I was supposed to protect you." I said, a tear now running down my cheek.

"No" she said "there was nothing you could do"

The Blaziken was getting up now and glared at me because he didn't know what happened. Alex's hand went limp and fell to the ground. I stood up, head down, and screamed. My red eyes turned blue and my green and white body turned blue and black. My movement was a blur as I rushed at Blaziken. I heard was the satisfying sound of my blade cutting through flesh and blood splattered against my face, I had sliced the Blaziken's arm clean off. Blood was spurting out of the open wound that used to be his arm. His eyes were wide and his beak open in a soundless scream. As quickly as it happened it ended, his eyes rolled back into his skull and he fell over dead, a pool of blood now forming around his body. Everyone in the stands was now panicking and tripping over each other to get to the exit.

"GALLADE?!" shouted my trainer "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

I just stared at her, sadness and rage in my eyes. I turned around and walked up to Alex and picked her up. Then without warning, electric pokemon blew down the walls of the stadium and started to surround me. I slowly backed away from them and lay Alex down by a wall that wasn't blown down. I faced my enemies, a Luxray, an Electrode, a Magnezone, and a Jolteon. I was about to strike when the Luxray gave a command and they all took a step forward and fired I have never felt so much pain. I was yelling but I couldn't fight all the thunderbolts at once, I was forced to my knees still being shocked and as I was about to black out we were gone. The black sky told me it was night time.

"Huhh?" I thought. Then I looked to my side and saw Alex lying on the ground next to me

"She must have teleported us out of there" as I tried to walk toward her but my vision started to fade, and I lost consciousness, fell over, and blacked out.

**Author's note: please if you have an account let me know if I can fix anything or if there's something you want to see leave a review! Thanks :P **


	3. Chapter 3- where am I?

I awoke with a fright. I looked around me confused. I slowly became more aware of what had happened the night before. Most of the night was blurred out, and I couldn't remember anything that happened after…

"Oh Arceus" I whispered

Where was Alex? I struggled to get to my feet, I was limping hard on my left leg and held my right shoulder with my left arm.

"Alex!" I called over and over. After calling and limping for an hour I was beginning to think that my dear beloved was gone forever.

Then I stopped and spotted something white out of the corner of my eye.

"Alex?"

No answer…

"ALEX, ARE YOU THERE?"

Still, no answer, then as I tried to near, the shape dove into a bush.

"Show yourself!" I shouted "Where's Alex… what did you do with her?"

Limping, I got closer to the shrub.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to know if Alex is Ok. Please come out" I said with a softer voice. I was curious. What was hiding from me? After standing there for what seemed like years, I heard a tiny whisper,

"ok… I-I'm coming out, please, don't hurt me…"

Slowly a scared Kirlia with a frightened look on its face came out of the small bush.

"w-what do you want m-m-mister?" she spoke with fear and dared not to look me in the eye. I sat down so fast it hurt and hung my head down.

"Who am I kidding?" I thought "I'm pathetic, I'll never find her and it's my fault she's in this mess." The Kirlia broke into my thoughts.

"s-sir?" she said in her soft soothing voice, "what's wrong?" she was less afraid and more concerned and curious now.

"I've lost someone special to me… and I don't know where she is." I told her, "Hell I don't know where I am!"

She took a step back. Obviously she wasn't used to cursing.

"Sorry" I said and tried to change the subject "Where are your parents?"

She looked at me and started cry, covered her face with her hands and said

"There… there dead…" she was fully crying now and I was instantly reminded of our daughter. Me and Alex had a little baby Ralts 6 years ago. In 4 years our baby grew to a Kirlia and we were happy together, until… our trainer got 'a good price' and let other people come and take her away from us. How could humans be so heartless? The last I saw of her was when she was being taken away. She cried and fought, and so did we, but the humans finally were able to pry her away from us.

"I think I know what happened to Allie." She awoke me from my daydream.

"Really?" I pressed "What do you know?" I didn't bother correcting her on her mistake.

"A group of mean looking pokemon walked around here before. Maybe they took her?"

I doubted it, so instead I said,

"Why don't we look around here first? I asked.

"Ok" she agreed.

She started to walk off and I tried to follow her, using all of my energy, I struggled to my feet. Winded, I took a step forward and instantly pain shot through my leg and pierced my side. I screamed and fell face first to the ground. I pulled my leg to my chest and started to moan in pain.

"What did those electrics do to me?" I wondered. The pain was blocking everything out, even the Kirlia who was on her knees next to me trying to figure out what was happening to me. I couldn't handle it anymore. I closed my eyes and pleaded for it to stop.


	4. Chapter 4- Finding Alex

Why…. Why is this happening? I only stood up! I can't be hurt this much! Then I noticed a small dart in my side. Oh, no I've been hit with a poke-catcher dart. Poke-catchers find and capture rouge pokemon and, well let's just say no pokemon have ever left there, alive, that is. I opened one eye and saw, behind the Kirlia a human with a whip, poke balls, a net, and a blowpipe. He was taking aim at the Kirlia and fired. With all my energy I sat up and pushed her out of the way just in time and the dart whizzed past my head. I glared at the human. He gasped in awe that I was able to get enough energy to move Kirlia.

"Impressive." He said with a smirk "but too bad that won't help you now."

He readied his poke ball

"Say goodbye to the light of day monster!" he pulled his arm over his head, but stopped.

"Huh?" he said puzzled. The Kirlia was standing in front of me.

"HA!" he laughed out loud, "you think you can stop me?" but the Kirlia just stood there.

"Move, get out of here!" I yelled at her, but she still stood there and closed her eyes. She started to hum softly.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" I repeated myself, what was she thinking. Although, I had to admire her courage. The man was about to shoot a dart at Kirlia. But all of a sudden he lifted up.

"H-hey!" he said, "what's happening?" then, in the blink of an eye, he was gone.

"What did you do to him" I asked a bit shocked

"I-I teleported him away" she said, "why?"

"I've never heard of pokemon being able to teleport anything but themselves!" I explained.

After about a half hour I could stand and walk enough to look for Alex. We checked all over the area but still could not find her.

"Maybe we should walk down the trail deeper into the woods" I said, "keep an eye out for her".

We started to walk together. I felt like screaming to break the silence.

"So… how'd you find us?" I asked

"Umm… I was just walking around and saw you lying there… I didn't know there were 2 of you." She said, "I was worried that you wouldn't get up, when you did I was scared to go to you."

"Why?"

"Because you looked like you were going to hurt someone."

"Oh… I'm sorry" I said, "Wait! I hear something!"

We hurried to the nearest bush and peeked over. We saw two humans sitting there.

"—can you believe that?" said the first human, "just a Gardevoir lying there! She's hurt but I think I can save her."

"So that's what happened to Alex?" I thought.

"Was it just her? Nothing else?" said the second human.

"No"

"How dare they take her away from me?" I whispered

I started to get enraged and I stood up about to step forwards. Then I felt a tug on my arm.

"Huh…?"

"Don't go! They might get you" said the Kirlia, they could capture you!"

"What was that?" said the human.

"Well it's too late now." I said. And just like that I burst into the clearing.


	5. Chapter 5- 'It' awakens

"What's that doing here?" said the first human said.

"Don't know." Said the second, "No matter. Houndoom, absol, get rid of him." As the two pokemon came out I was thinking what to do. Should I go after the humans, or attack the pokemon. I knew what I had to do, I had to take out the houndoom and absol then get him to throw out Alex. Then I would take her and run. The houndoom used flamethrower and all pain forgotten, dodged to the left. Blood was pounding in my ears, with almost no time to regain balance the absol used night slash. I was only just able to deflect his blade with mine. As absol rolled onto the ground, houndoom came from behind and smashed into my back with his horns with enough force to make me feel broken, all the while the two humans looking on. I quickly flipped onto my hand and then rolled to my feet. This wasn't an easy battle. Absol used night slash again only this time I wasn't ready and I was struck down by the force of the blast. Just then a flash bright enough dim the sun Alex came out of her poke-ball.

"Stop hurting him!" but before she could step in to help she was grabbed her arm and thrown to the ground by the human.

"Did I say you could come out?" he said in a menacing voice. I couldn't control 'it' any longer. My white started to turn blue and my green started to turn black and my red eyes were engulfed by the color. My legs filled with spicks and devilish wings sprouted from my back.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" I said in an intimidating demonic voice. Although the humans couldn't understand me they still looked terrified. The absol tried to jump at me, but I grabbed its throat out of mid-air. I just stared at him slowly tightening my grip. The absol was flailing its legs in order to escape but it wasn't working. He was choking and looked at me with pure terror. His eyes started rolling into the back of his head. Suddenly, I felt a huge, hot blast on my back. Unfazed and still keeping my grip I lowered my arm and turned around. The houndoom was standing there with astonished eyes. I raised the absol again, looked at his oxygen deprived face and started to smile , a grin so sinister it chilled my own spine, and threw him into the nearest tree. The tree cracked and splintered by his force,and he lay unmoving at its base. The human then called both his Pokémon's names, returned them, and ran away, abandoning the campsite and Alex. I turned back into my normal form. Alex was lying there looking at me half terrified and half joyous. I somewhat smiled at her, all the pain from before had returned. I took a few paces toward her. But I could stand any longer. I fell to my knees, closed my eyes, and fell to the ground.

I wasn't sure what to do. A human had just healed my broken legs, I was just rescued from being kidnapped, and my love was on the ground in front of me passed out. I knew about Soul's power and its triggers. He wasn't born like the rest of us, when the planets were aligned people said a being on great power would join them, little did they know it would be a pokemon. His power was something he couldn't control in its full form. When we were in the stadium he only half shifted, he has some control over his body in that state. But 'it' harnesses energy from the moon and the night. That's why he fully transformed this time. I stood up, brushed the dirt off my dress and arms, and headed towards Soul. His was breathing was shallow and his arms and legs were trembling.

"Damn," I said aloud, "this really did a number on him." But he was going to live. Then I looked up. With wide eyes, someone, or thing, was here. I stood up and said,

"Come on out, I know your there!" all of a sudden a small Kirlia walked out of the bushes hanging her head and whispered,

"H-hi… y-you must be Alex."


	6. Chapter 6- Unexpected guest

"H-how do you know me?" I said. Who was this and how did she know me? I don't remember seeing her before.

"Soul told me about you." The Kirlia replied, "I saw him lying on the ground and agreed to help him search for you."

"Oh-really? Well then, would you mind helping me find some shelter?"

"OK" she said. It wasn't long before we found a deep cave to hide in. As we were carrying Soul's unconscious body deeper into the cave the Kirlia asked a question.

"Will he be alright?"

"Yes" I assured her, "this isn't the first time this has happened". I gently lay soul down with his head propped against a rock.

"Can you go out looking for food and fire fuel for me please?" I asked.

"Sure!" said the Kirlia, relived she could do something to help. I lowered myself to my knees and leaned over Soul.

"I love you." I whispered to him, I rested my hand on atop his forehead and looked at his scared face. Then slowly leaned forward and kissed his cheek. By then the Kirlia had returned with fire wood and berries. Using my telepathy, I started the fire.

"Where are your parents sweaty?" I asked the Kirlia,

"I-I-I don't have any" she whimpered. My eyes widened knowing what I got myself into.

"U-Umm… did you see anything at the campsite?" I said hastily in an effort to change the subject. She looked up and wiped a tear from her eye.

"I thought I saw some rags and other human stuff." She said a little more cheerful. "Do you want me to go get some?"

"No, that won't be necessary." I replied, "I'll do it, I want you to watch the fire and Soul, can you do that for me?"

"Yeah!" she said enthusiastically. I walked out of the cave and looked around. The night was young and crickets chirped in the distance. The full moon shone brightly showing the beauties of the night. As I approached the campsite I saw the hot coals of last night's fire, smoke spiraled up from the hot embers. Inside the tent there was an open first aid kit and many bandages on the ground. This was where he fixed my legs. I reached in, grabbed the bandages and threw them into the kit. I stood, turned and started to head back to the cave.

"How did the Kirlia's parents die?" I thought, "She reminds me so much of…." I stopped dead in my tracks; she's so much like our daughter. Tears blurred my vision, why were humans so cruel? Why was our own daughter taken from us? She was so little, she wouldn't remember us, ever. I took a deep breath; at least see won't have to feel the heartbreak of being torn away from her parents. I started to walk toward the cave again. I walked in to see the Kirlia's back to me, poking the fire with a stick. She turned around and looked up at me.

"Did you get that human stuff?" She asked.

"Yes I did, and now I'm going to make Soul feel better." I walked over to where Soul was laying; it was painfully obvious that he was hurt. I kneeled over him and opened the first aid. He was bleeding from an open wound on his stomach and was badly burned on his right shoulder. His body quivered and his eyes flew open in a fit of coughing, blood spraying from his mouth and dribbled down his chin. He looked up at me, love shining in his eyes. I reached into the kit and grabbed a roll of bandages and wrapped his stomach and shoulder. He looked at me and smiled. Then he tilted his head and his loving expression turned to horror. I glanced over my shoulder and gasped, the Kirlia was on the ground covering her face defensively and standing over her was a fierce looking Blaziken.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

**Author's note:** **I**f** you like you can follow my twitter at:** /Camo_cat_01 **for updates.**


End file.
